A King and a Lord
by SenbonSakura13
Summary: When a Death Eater is wished away and his dark magic caused irreversable damage to the Labyrinth, Jareth rethinks his alliance with the Wizarding World. Can an unlikely deal with Dumbledore change his mind? Meanwhile a dark plot brews.set 2 yrs post film
1. Prologue

**CHAPTER 1 : PROLOGUE**

**IN WHICH THE WIZARDING WORLD FALLS DOWN**

**:--------------------------------------------------:**

"You have got to be bloody kidding me."

Ronald Weasley stood on the white marble steps of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley Branch, and stared at the doors.

The closed doors.

"We'll come back later Ron, honestly it's a Sunday, I'm hardly surprised they closed up early." Remarked a shorter teen with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. "Don't you agree Hermione?"

Harry Potter looked over at the only female member of the group and was surprised to see that she too, was staring in horror and fascination at the locked doors of the imposing building.

"But I thought...book said…Professor Binns…History of Magic… wrong…couldn't be…Goblins…book…book…"

"Hermione?" Harry's uncertain tone shook the young woman from her state of disbelief and she immediately launched into an explanation, no doubt learnt word for word from a textbook.

"According to G. Oblin's condensed edition of the history and tenets of the goblin race, any establishment run by goblin-kind, whether within or outside of the Goblin Realm, works on a system which offers maximum productivity and profit. As such all establishments are open to conduct business, without fail, 24 hours a day, 365 days a year, and 366 days a year on leap years. Don't you understand Harry, goblins don't close early on Sundays! They don't close at all! We talked about this is History of Magic! Weren't you listening!? That's just how it is! For Gringotts to be CLOSED it's, why its… it's…." Words failed her attempt to describe the situation, and Ron took the liberty of finishing her sentence.

"It's like Voldemort deciding to bring cheer to sick children in hospital."

Quirking an eyebrow at the odd analogy Harry sighed.

"Ok so it's weird that they've closed, but I still don't see why everyone is making such a fuss. Honestly, it's just a bank…it'll probably be open again tomorrow. Why I'll bet it'll even be back open by later this -"

Harry's sentence was cut short as one of the monumental marble doors creaked open and a small figure emerged, withdrew a scroll from its coat pocket, and began to read in a heavily accented but surprisingly loud voice:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my duty to inform you the Diagon Alley Branch, and all other Branches of Gringotts Wizarding Bank are hereby closed until further notice. Any funds may be withdrawn via special appointment with an exterior goblin liaison, or by written cheque withdrawal. Thank you and Good Day."

"You were saying Harry?" This came from Hermione, but it was Ron who chose the momentary shocked silence to silence to shout out:

"You can't just leave it at that, why is Gringotts closed!? What's going on!?" Cries of agreement and similar requests arose from the crowd and the goblin, after extensive shushing motions continued to read out by means of explanation:

"This act is by order of his Majesty, King Jareth, Lord and Master of the Labyrinth, sovereign of the Goblin Realms, and High Lord of the Fae Kingdom. Recent events have caused him to reconsider the ancient alliance between our two peoples and until such a time as his deliberations are complete all Goblin activities in the Wizarding world are hereby indefinitely suspended."

With this the goblin turned, and disappeared back inside, the great door sliding soundlessly closed behind him.

Silence ruled over the crows until three words broke it, uttered of course, by one Ronald Weasley.

"This means trouble."

**:--------------------------------------------------:**

AN: I know it's short but it's just a prologue. Hoorah! Foreshadowing! I shall try my hardest to put the first real chapter up in the next few days.

Feedback, preferably constructive, would be much appreciated as I'm new to this whole writing fanfiction shindig, so Please REVIEW! No that there's much of a story to comment on so far, but any thoughts are worth expressing.


	2. Explanations and Circumstances

**CHAPTER 2:**

**EXPLANATIONS AND CIRCUMSTANCES**

**:-------------------------------------------------:**

Sitting in the Leaky Cauldron's smoky interior Harry Potter shifted uncomfortably. The trio of friends had returned hastily to the busy pub only to discover that the Weasleys had already been notified of the somewhat disconcerting happenings at Gringotts earlier that day. Needless to say they and Ginny soon found themselves seated at a small table fidgeting (Fred and George had long since disappeared muttering about funds and inconvenience) as Molly and Arthur talked in worried tones. And from the sound of the other not-so-hushed conversations within his hearing, Harry had no need to ponder over what the day's topical issue was.

Another few minutes of tense silence passed and Harry finally couldn't take anymore of it and directed his question at Ron, who had had the most experience with the Wizarding world out of them all.

"Look, I know this is weird and all, and excuse my ignorance here, but why in the world is everyone so worried? Sure they manage the banks, but would it really be that big a deal if the goblins cut ties with us? And why does everyone seem so scared of this king of theirs, Gareth or whatever it was, I doubt he's as dangerous to the world as Minister Fudge…"

Ron, who Harry had almost expected to redirect the question to Hermione via some graceless hand gesture, massaged his temples with his thumbs then answered.

"Blimey Harry, I forgot how little you know about all this sort of thing sometimes…"

"You spend your holidays locked in a room and see how much you find out." Harry muttered in return.

"Sorry mate, anyway lets see…how to explain. I guess it all starts with the goblins themselves – obsessed with gold they are I swear, great miners. They rivaled the dwarves once or so I heard. But eventually the mines in the Underground ran dry and the goblins needed a new way to make money… argh, what am I saying here I sound like Hermione, this is practically history of magic…." Ignoring the elbow in his ribs Ron sighed and continued.

" Anyway, what it comes down to is that most Wizarding gold was originally goblin gold which got circulated around. Unfortunately wizards and other folk weren't nearly as good at managing that gold as the goblins were. The goblins saw this as a pretty good opportunity for revenue and established themselves as fincanciers and bankers all throughout the Wizarding world. You see, if they cut ties with us, the Wizarding world falls, Harry. It crashes. We lose everything. Because technically they'd be well within their rights to take back every galleon and sickle that ever belonged to them."

Harry was slightly taken aback not only by his friend's apparent knowledge of society, but by the gravity of the situation which was beginning to become apparent.

At this point Hermione interrupted his chain of thought.

"And by the way Harry, I do believe that goblin said their King's name was _Jareth_, not Gareth."

"Gareth, Jareth, whatever, why would he want to cut ties with us, that's what I still don't understand," Ron remarked darkly. "This alliance has been around for well…centuries."

Uncomfortable silence hung over the table again, as that was a mystery no one in the room could answer.

**:-------------------------------------------------:**

_The Castle beyond the Goblin City, _

_2 Days earlier._

Jareth, King of the Goblins, and Master of the Labyrinth strode down the long stone hallway as fast as his dignity would allow. When one is King, running is out of the question, as he had always found it lacked a certain grace that was essential to his image. The dark scowl across his features was testament that the pounding headache he had been developing since early that morning was fast becoming a migraine of epic proportions, and his hair was, if possible, a touch more disheveled than was normal.

"HIGPOLE! Get in here right now or I'll bloody well throw you head first into the bog of eternal stench!" he roared as he sat down in his throne in the large circular room at the center of the castle, then winced as his voice echoed painfully inside his head.

"Hoggle, your majesty, it's Hoggle." Came a voice in the vicinity of the door, as a small figure entered the room and bowed.

"That's what I said, Hogswall. But as to why you're here, I need to know more about the young man who was wished away this morning. Ever since he arrived the Labyrinth has been very distressed, and it's giving me a migraine…"

"His name, I believe, is Draco Malfoy, your majesty. Underage member of the Aboveground British Wizarding World."

"A wizard is he? My my my, and I thought normal humans were the only people foolish enough to call the goblins. A wizard should know better indeed."

Jareth laughed softly to himself, then stopped as his headache once again made itself apparent. Massaging his temples with the heel of his palm and summoning a crystal of healing magic he closed his eyes and concentrated momentarily, only to find the remedy was having no effect whatsoever.

"What in the world is going on with this headac-" The Goblin King was cut off as the room pitched violently, throwing Hoggle to the ground and scattering chickens and various other debris over the floor. As the world once again righted itself, small tremors continued to run though the floor and Jareth stood shakily and made his way to the window to survey the scene outside. What he saw scared him, and that was certainly saying something in a three centuries old Fae King. The sprawling pathways and corridors of the Labyrinth were bathed in flashes of a sickly emerald green, emanating, as Jareth saw upon closer inspection in a hurriedly summoned scrying crystal, from a long wooden stick held be a platinum blonde boy in a black robe. Another flash of green erupted from the stick ('_wand' _Jareth's memory supplied) and the world once again shook and the Goblin King held down a wave of revulsion at the feeling of the foreign magic.

"Your majesty, what's happening!?" Cried Hoggle, struggling up from the floor.

"It's that darn wizard boy…he's trying to destroy my Labyrinth…the magic is so dark." Jareth suppressed a shiver as the feeling washed over him.

"Send him back your majesty! Just send him back!" Hoggle yelled over an eerie screeching sound which had filled the air.

"That's against the rules Hogpile! He hasn't successfully run the Labyrinth and his time is not up! This place must exist by the rules of its game, I _cannot_ afford to break them." Jareth clenched his fists, angry at the feeling of helplessness that swept over him as the room once again shook and the sky outside took on a sickly black and green tint.

"With respect, Lord Jareth, if you don't do something now, there won't _be _a Labyrinth anymore!" Hoggle bowed before Jareth's feet. "I know the rules your majesty but not all of us are like you, we can't move on if the Labyrinth falls. We, its denizens, fall with it, so please!"

Jareth took one last look at the world outside and swallowed the feeling of dread at what he was about to do, summoning a crystal and slinging on his feathered cloak, he disappeared in a cloud of dark glitter and smoke.

**:-------------------------------------------------:**

AN: Shock horror! Ohnoes! What's going to happen to Jareth, Hoggle and the rest of the Underground? How did Draco Malfoy end up in the Labyrinth? And what will be the consequence of Jareth's reluctant intervention?

I'd tell you, but I haven't decided yet XD

But you'll find out in the next chapter!

By the way, in response to a few reviews from the last chapter, yes, Sarah will be in it, and it will be JS.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Confrontations and Decisions

**CHAPTER 3:**

**CONFRONTATIONS AND DECISIONS**

**:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------:**

Draco Malfoy was not a stupid boy by any stretch of the imagination, nor was he a coward. He had been educated since his childhood by the finest tutors, in all subjects including geography and mapping, and had found on several occasions that cowardice didn't get you very far at all in the service of one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

But to say that Draco Malfoy was lost was an understatement, and to say that he was scared was an even greater one.

After two hours of a futile attempt to find his way out of the mazelike wilderness he had found himself suddenly an inhabitant of, Draco had well and truly run out of both patience, nerves, and determination. His recent attempts to blast a path out had proved unsuccessful and he was rapidly resorting to darker and darker curses, eventually settling on the Avada Kedavra; hoping that its horrifically destructive force would at least do some serious damage to the twisted shrubs and trees surrounding him on all sides.

"Avada Kedavra!" He cried for the third time, hoping for more than just the brilliant green fireworks displays he had achieved on his last two attempts. And if results were what Draco Malfoy was seeking, then results were certainly what he got.

Unprepared, Draco was flung violently to the ground as the world tipped sideways, and clamped his hands over his ears as an eerie pained screeching filled the air. Glancing up at a now green and black sky, he struggled to regain his footing as the ground continued to be wracked by tremors. The intricate stonework of a large statue on his left crumbled to the ground and Draco clumsily dodged the falling masonry, nearly spraining his ankle. Removing his hands from his ears, Draco winced as the unholy noise continued, louder than ever, and his eyes searched frantically for the source. The great walls of stone that formed the twists and turns of the labyrinth shifted against each other as the ground slipped, screaming from stone mouths as they crashed, grinding away stone and soil in a grey cloud of debris and dust.

As a slab of rock tilted towards him, crushing trees and statues, Draco screamed the first thing that came to him.

"Reduct-" But was prevented from finishing the spell as a hand grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and flung him away from the falling stone panel.

Blinking dazedly on the ground, Draco noticed that the tremors has calmed slightly, but the screeching of the skewed walls had not relented.

"STOP USING YOUR DISTASTEFUL DARK MAGIC HERE YOU IGNORANT LITTLE WIZARD BOY! If you had half a mind you'd have noticed it was the cause of all of this chaos!"

Startled, Draco stared up at the man who had just saved his life and angrily reprimanded him in the space of thirty seconds. He was without doubt the most exotic person Draco had ever encountered, and living in the Wizarding World that was saying something. He was also without a doubt, the angriest person Draco had ever encountered, and living with Lucius Malfoy, that was saying even more.

**:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------:**

Jareth had not been amused to arrive in his customary manner only to find the boy about to use a spell, which, while not as dark as the green curse he had been throwing earlier, was certainly destructive enough to upset what little was left of the Labyrinth's balance.

Flinging him to the ground and cutting of the incantation before it could be finished, then expressing his discontent, Jareth glared down at the platinum blonde sitting dazedly amidst the chipped stones and dirt. He was angry, and from the way the boy was looking at him, his mismatched eyes and fiercely tilted brows were showing it.

Discreetly cradling his hand, which had been burnt even through his gloves, by its brief accidental contact with the boys wand, the Goblin King walked forwards, his boots' clicking on stone audible even over the Labyrinth's screams.

"Just. What. Did. You. Think. You. Were. Doing?" His voice was deceptively soft, but the emphasis on every word drove them into Draco like a stake. Even the screaming stopped at the venom in the man's voice. Draco, mind still reeling, replied with the first thought that came into his mind.

"Where am I and who the hell are you?"

And amidst the ruins of his kingdom, in the eerie silence that had replaced the screams, Jareth laughed. And laughed and laughed.

Draco, now more than a little worried, raised his wand and pointed it shakily at the strange man. Only to find himself effectively disarmed as the man flicked his wrist, sending Draco's wand clattering to the ground near his once glossy black boots.

"Don't EVER point that thing at me boy. Who am I? WHO AM I? Why you may call me Lord Jareth, King of the Goblins and Master of the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth you were about to DESTROY because of you foolish IGNORANCE! I don't know how or why you got wished here, and I no longer care. I am sending you back to the world from whence you came, before my Kingdom falls down due to your very presence."

As the screaming resumed and rain began to fall from the darkening green sky, Jareth knew that the time for explanations was well and truly over. And he raised his hands and roared over the cacophony of noise:

"I, JARETH, KING, LORD, AND MASTER, HEREBY RETURN THIS CHILD TO THE WORLD FROM WHENCE HE CAME. SO SPOKEN, SO DECREED, I INVOKE A SECOND BREAKING OF THE GAME. SO MOTE IT BE!"

And with a crash of thunder and a dull roar, the sky fell around Draco's shoulders and swallowed him in the darkness of the dimension rip.

As suddenly as it had all begun the tremors ceased, the rain stopped, the sky returned to its place, and the world fell silent.

**:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------:**

Staggering over to an upturned rock with his remaining energy Jareth collapsed unsteadily onto his makeshift seat and surveyed the world around him with weary mismatched eyes. On every side, as far as the eye could see, the Labyrinth and his castle lay in ruins. But they were still there, even in their damaged states. _'And thank god for that'_ Jareth thought in relief. Rebuilding would take time, but at least it would be possible. As the reality of what had nearly happened hit home, so did the pain. Jareth pulled off one slightly charred black leather glove to reveal three of his fingers burnt an angry red that would surely scar, and stared in detached grief as the second 'I' on the Roman numeral 'II' which occupied the back of his hand faded away to nothing, leaving only a single stroke remaining.

"Lord Jareth! Lord Jareth!!" The sound of hurried footsteps prompted the Goblin King to look up, and see a small figure struggling towards him through the debris.

Hoggle stopped short as he saw Jareth's hand.

"Your majesty!? What has happened, why hasn't that wound healed?"

Jareth sighed. "Wizard magic. Dark Wizard magic, Hoggle. That's what the boy was using. I can't touch it, it's like a poison…something that warps the soul and corrupts judgment and reason. I'm a judge in this game, and the Labyrinth is the playing field. Neither of us can afford that – our magic won't let us." He shuddered at the memory of the feeling as his fingers had brushed Draco's wand, and the Labyrinth shuddered with him, and he glanced at said object, lying innocently on the earth several feet away.

"Destroy that right now, I don't care how." Jareth rested he head on his arms and sighed in relief as he heard the distinctive splintering of wood.

"The boy will return home with no memory of what happened here. His father who wished the boy away will also be taken care of I trust. Disaster has been averted this time, but I cannot afford to let this happen again…I am running out of chances…" he fingered the 'I' that stood out in stark black against the pale skin of his hand.

"Your Majesty, that marking, could that mean….?"

"Yes, I have broken the rules of this game twice now…I only have one more chance at my disposal before I lose my Mastery of the Labyrinth forever. All because of an ignorant wizard boy…"

"I still don't understand how that boy got here, I thought only Human children could be wished away…" Hoggle voiced his confusion.

"Technically those are the rules, yes, but my centuries old alliance with the Wizarding World allows them entry to this dimension, as they are recognized as non-threats unlike most other races possessing power. A loophole in the game…A troubling one. I only have one more chance and I can't afford to use it…not until…." Jareth trailed off.

"In any case, for the safety of the Labyrinth and my Kingdom, it is time I reconsidered my alliance with the Wizarding World….Dumbledore old friend, I am sorry…"

**:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------:**

AN: Thank you very much to reviewers so far! Your thoughts and comments are much appreciated!

Finally you say! A chapter of decent length! Hoorah! Poor Poor Jareth.


End file.
